Maximum Ride meets Percy Jackson
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: Gazzy and Iggy have been contacting Chiron about an old prophecy when the both of them had dreams. The flock ends up stumbling onto Camp Half-Blood lake shore to meet Percy, Annabeth and all the other campers. The eight of them are sent to Olympus, for the gods have a message for the flock. THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**MAX**

It turns out, about the world ending, and all that jazz...was mostly from a severe whack to the head. I am Max, for those of you not in the know. I am a mutant freak with wings-yeah...uh-huh. My flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total all have wings. We're all 98% human...2%Avian. Except Total. Yeah, he is a dog. Now that we are all caught up, I'll tell you what _actually _happened over our "vacation"

We were flying in the air, free and happy as clams. Scratch that. Just happy. Not as clams. Because personally, I wouldn't want to sit at the bottom of a lake or something and hold pearls in my mouth while kids try to pry me open.

All of a sudden, Iggy started plummeting towards earth. The whole flock instantly went after him. I sped down alongside Fang, the two of us; very fast fliers, but Iggy, for some reason was plummeting faster than we could fly. Before I knew it, he hit the ground, along with the flock; each getting a nosedive into a beach.

I cradled Iggy as Fang checked him over. "He looks fine..." Fang said confused.

"Cuz I am!" Shrieked Iggy. "I just wanted you guys to come here."

"Where exactly _is_ 'here'" Asked Nudge, annoyed.

"Camp HALF BLOOD!" Iggy grinned.

"NO WAY!" Said Gazzy from behind him, eyes wide with excitement.

They looked like teenage girls when one of them just got asked out by their crush. I could tell Fang sensed that too, because we burst out laughing at the two.

Gazzy and Iggy didn't even bother looking our way. Once we got the laughing out of our system, we realized what they had said before.

"Wait..." I said. "What do you mean...Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Just as I said that, a shout came from atop of the hill separating the beach from who knows what. I snapped my head around to see a boy...around sixteen with dark hair holding a sword that practically glowed. A girl then appeared behind him with blonde hair holding a knife. Whatever was here, I was ready to rip it apart.

**PERCY**

I sat alone at the Poseidon table, wishing Tyson would be there so I wouldn't be alone...

Then, Annabeth came and just plopped down next to me. "You're not suppose to be here." I whispered as people started staring, but then looked away once they realized it was Annabeth.

"Yeah I know." She replied casually. "But I have to ask you a question."

"Ask away." I said stuffing some food into my mouth.

She stared at me for a second, just smiling, but then looked away again. She pulled a small piece of paper out from her pocket and gave it to me. It was a sketch of the throne room on Olympus. After being chosen to build it by the gods themselves, she would constantly be working on it. The chairs were simple silver seats. I pointed at them, still chewing.

"Of course not Seaweed brain." She said. "The gods design those themselves...because no one knows comfort like yourself. It was a large circular room, with a glass dome to look at constellations. The thrones were in a semi-circle on a raised platform. Then there was another raised platform in the center, where a person could stand when being consulted by the gods. Above the thrones was Bessie, the ophiotaurus, swimming in a sphere. The walls were etched with designs of the gods, their amazing adventures. She placed another picture in my hand. The large throne room was further away. There was a long hall with many regular-sized thrones lined on either side of the hall. For the minor gods. The walls were lined with Greek fire torches, and more adventures of the minor gods. "It's beautiful Annabeth." I said in awe. She grinned at me.

"I wanted to show you first." She said. We finished our breakfast then started toward the lake to go canoeing.

"I'll race you there." I joked, but then she actually started sprinting. I ran after her, starting to pull ahead when I skidded to a stop once I saw the people on the beach. I swear...they had wings.

**MAX**

I went into battle stance, and so did everyone else. I eyed the sword, wary and thinking of ways to kick it to the side while fighting.

"WAIT!" yelled Gazzy. "STOP! WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT ANYONE!" He screamed at the people starting to group at the top of the hill. I realized that they were all wearing orange t-shirts with jeans. The boy and the girl I first saw started down the hill as more and more kids started piling at the top of the hill.

As the two approached, I noticed his sea-green eyes staring unnervingly at us. The girl looked as if she were deep in thought. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Gazzy." He said waving. "That's Iggy...there is Angel, Nudge, Fang, and Max." He pointed at each of us. "Who are you?"

"Percy." said the boy.

"Annabeth." said the girl. "_What _are you...exactly?"

I rolled my eyes. I walked forward. "Not human, alright? Now, what are..." I said motioning with my hand at the gathering people. "_You?_" I crossed my arms, still on edge.

Annabeth shifted uneasily while Percy stayed quiet. She went on her tip-toes and whispered in Percy's ear. He nodded and turned while she ran up the hill and walked through the crowd. Someone else started down. "Hello I'm Thalia." She smiled weakly. She was dressed in this punkish sort of way, with a silver tiara on her head.

"Max." I replied.

"Why are you here?" She asked, also crossing her arms.

I turned and stared at Iggy and Gazzy. "Oh." said Gazzy. "Me and Gazzy wanted to see if we could make it through the barrier." He was talking shyly.

I looked back and raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Huh...um...how did you? Mortals can't..." She clamped her hand over her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Well as you can see we aren't exactly normal...you said 'mortals' as if you weren't..." I said.

"Uh...did I? Wow, that's weird." She snorted, lying. Percy, next to her, was clearly trying to hide a smirk.

All of a sudden the girl came rushing down the hill again. She stopped right in front of me, almost colliding because she couldn't stop, then started teetering, but Percy caught her arm and pulled her back. I didn't even flinch. "He's coming. Said he knew..." She coughed from being out of breath. "Someone named Gazzy." I spun around and glared at him, and he sheepishly pulled himself behind Iggy. I looked at Fang and he understood, walking over to Gazzy and pulling him out from behind Iggy. He also grabbed Iggy's arm and pushed them forward.

"You got us here you two." I said angrily. "Now you can talk to them."

"Uh, Hi." Said Iggy. "I'm Iggy." He had his wings partly open, in case we needed to make a quick get away.

Percy nodded. "Um...he didn't exactly see that...he is blind...talking is probably better." Gazzy whispered.

Percy looked nervous all of a sudden, then cleared his face again. "Hi." He said.

**PERCY **

I stood their awkwardly. "Well that was stupid of you." I thought to myself. I cursed in Greek at myself angrily. I turned around and looked at the hill, searching for Chiron.

"Who is coming?" Asked Max. I turned back towards her. I stared uneasily at her wings. They were huge...kind of like a Pegasus'.

"Chiron." I replied.

"Who's Chiron?" She asked. Dang it, why couldn't she just save her questions for when he got here? I then thought that he probably had to go into his wheelchair...I had never though about it before, but it must be very hard to force a horse into a magical wheelchair, then wheel himself all the way to the lake. Just then, he appeared next to us in his wheelchair. He smiled at the winged people on our beach.

"Hello. You must be Max. Gazzy said you would be arriving." He stuck out his hand. Max took it while she kicked Gazzy to the side of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PERCY**

I walked slowly behind the winged group of children. The oldest girl claimed to be fifteen...but it seemed like she was older than that. "She is older." Said a small, sweet voice. I whirled around to face the young blonde girl, Angel.

"What?" I asked.

"We haven't celebrated birthdays for years. She is older than you. I really don't think Max realizes this." She said. It reminded me of Thalia when she came back to life from being a tree.

"I don't realize what?" Said Max, suddenly tuning into our conversation.

"Oh nothing." Said Angel innocently. Max's expression hardened.

"Stop that Angel."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Her freaky mind thing." Max answered, rubbing her temples angrily. Chiron appeared next to Max, looking concerned.

"_What _freaky mind thing?" Asked Annabeth, holding the handle of her knife, ready to pull it out.

"She can read minds." Chirped Gazzy. "Control them, send messages to people through thoughts...and breath underwater if you were wondering...but Max and Fang can too...the rest of us aren't sure." He was acting nonchalant, picking at his fingernail as he leaned against a tree.

Max suddenly grabbed Angel by her arm and stared at her, and Angel started cowering. "Wish you couldn't read minds, don't you?" Growled Max. Whatever Angel had just heard in Max's head, I didn't want to know.

"So can anybody else...read minds?" I asked, flexing my brain to the group, adjusting quickly.

"No just Angel. Max and Fang can fly very fast, Fang can like disappear into the shadows-"

"Disappear into the shadows?" Nico interrupted Iggy. "You sound like a Hades kid."

"We aren't...well...huh. Maybe we are." Max said. She seemed like she had gotten used to the fact quickly that the Greek gods were real and had gone down onto Earth from Olympus to create demigods. "We don't know our parents really...I mean...I do but I can't be sure of anything...Jeb isn't trustworthy." She looked deep in thought.

When we got to the Big House; Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge had been claimed. "That was probably...the fastest _ever _claiming I have seen." Said Chiron in surprise. Fang had turned out to be a Hades kid after all; Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy all were claimed by Athena; and Nudge was claimed by Aphrodite. Max stood grumpily with her arms crossed in the back. Chiron had them watch the orientation film while Annabeth went off to tell her cabin about the new recruits. I stopped by the other cabins and told them.

My eyes went wide as I saw Clarisse strutting to the Big House, probably to "welcome" the new demigods. I began to panic, remembering my big welcome. I smiled to myself remembering how I splashed her with toilet water in the girl's bathroom. I went to find Annabeth, told her about Clarisse, and we full out sprinted to the Big House.

**ANGEL**

I followed the muscly girl named Clarisse and Max out of the Big House without them knowing. It was obvious what Clarisse was planning to do, and not just because I read her mind thinking _"I am going to pummel this bird brain."_ I scurried along as they walked into the woods. Max knew what was coming and was already scoping out weak points on Clarisse.

Suddenly, they stopped. I curved around a cabin and flew up into a tree and perched onto a branch. "So, Bird Brain." Said Clarisse evilly. "You haven't gotten claimed yet?" I quickly looked around to see if anyone was seeing me. _Crap. _I thought. Annabeth was staring at me curiously. I didn't bother reading her mind, know she was wondering why I was in a tree. I turned back to Clarisse and Max.

"Do you know how I welcome demigods who haven't gotten claimed yet?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm guessing it isn't with a hug." Said Max sarcastically. "Do you know how I greet Ares kids who get on my nerves?" She was clearly mocking Clarisse, who was itching with annoyance. I glanced back at Annabeth, who had pointed me out to Percy. I started to open my wings to fly to them when Max grabbed Clarisse's oncoming fist with her palm and kneed her stomach, and simply flew away. I laughed, then flew over to Annabeth and Percy.

"Why were you in a tree?" Asked Annabeth.

"Why shouldn't I be in a tree?" I asked, trying to turn the question onto her.

"Good question." She said. I smiled at her, rustling my white wings.

Percy gave Angel a confused look, but just shook his head. He started grinning as he saw a limping Clarisse come out from behind the cabins. "Oh Clarisse." He said in a cheery voice as he walked over to her. "Were you just welcoming an unclaimed camper?" His wide grin and tone obviously irritated her, and he knew it, so he pressed on. "If your record is right, except for me of course, well, shouldn't you _not_ be limping?" Annabeth started laughing.

"Seaweed Brain, just let her go." She said trying to sound strong, but was laughing.  
He turned, still grinning and slung his arm over Annabeth's shoulder and started walking in the other direction. I turned to Clarisse.

"What you little twerp?" Clarisse spat. I smiled sweetly at her, then took a running start and pounded my wings against the air, rising high. I circled around the camp. It was homey...not bad at all.

**MAX**

****I shoved a whole bunch of food on my plate, gave some to the gods in the fire, then scarfed the remaining of it down while the Hermes cabin gawked at me. "What?" I snapped. "When I fly I burn a lot of calories." They nodded warily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Meridith." A girl said sitting next to me in a Scottish accent. She had blazing red puffy hair with blue eyes. She had a bow and quiver strapped over her shoulder. "I'm unclaimed. You are right? I'm pretty sure I'm Apollo's though." She was grinning, completely friendly.

"I'm Max. I really have no idea...What?" People stared above her, gawking.

"Guess you aren't unclaimed anymore." Said Meridith grumpily. She blew a big strand of hair off her face as she slumped onto the table. "Come on! Dad please! Whoever you are!" She said under her breath.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You are a daughter of Zeus."

I whirled around to the voice to find a punkish looking girl with a small silver tiara on her head standing behind me. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister apparently."

"Huh?"

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, but I am a Hunter of Artemis-her lieutenant." She replied.

I nodded, staring at her. "Then hola sis." I waved at her and turned back to the table.

"You have to go to the Zeus table." She said, grabbing my arm awkwardly around my wing.  
I pulled it free and glared at her. She pointed to an empty table and I groaned.

"I have to sit alone?"

"Maybe not if I'm here...but I like sitting with the Hunters of Artemis." She gave me a fake smile.

"And if your not?"

"Yeah you're alone. Percy's alone." She pointed out. I turned and saw him with Annabeth.

"No he's not!" I snapped.

"Chiron sometimes lets boyfriend and girlfriend sit together." She replied. Boy, she had an answer for everything.

"Oh so Fang can sit with me?" I asked, getting hopeful.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You are dating Fang?" she asked. Some of the girls nearby made some disappointed noises.

"Yeah. So he can?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe." She said. "I don't think Zeus would like it, or you sitting at Hades." I swore.

I trudged over and plopped down on the seat angrily. Chiron had a conversation with me about going to Zeus' cabin. Once he left I sighed unhappily. Alone, while my flock has fun.


End file.
